


The Church on the Hill

by ShedtheSkins (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Super cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShedtheSkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“You’re shaking,” He said as he put his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders.<br/>Dave only chuckled nervously, “I am?”'</p>
<p>I got a request on Tumblr for John and Dave dancing to 'How Do I Live?' at their wedding and it ended up a lot longer than I meant for it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church on the Hill

The church was small to say the least, an old building that rested upon a hill somewhere on the outskirts of town. The bricks were a pale yellow, nearly crème color that was chipped and streaked with stains and drips of rust. The doors were large and carefully carved, the door knobs were shiny, finely polished, and probably the only new part of the church. Within was simple, a hallway leading to the classrooms and nursery, and another to the basement. Straight ahead was the sanctuary, lined with pews with stiff red upholstery. The stage took up all the space of the front of the church, with the baptismal squeezed in behind it. Organs purchased long before anyone could recall were clustered in one corner. No one was sure why they needed so many. The other corner held a simple piano and a few chairs with papers scattered all over them, sheet music, flyers, reminders, sticky notes, and the whole nine yards. When John had initially brought his boyfriend to the church one Sunday morning, he had been wary of it. But eventually Dave did fall into the habit of attending along with the raven haired boy.

 

John would ramble sometimes about silly things that happened in Sunday school when he was little. It really was endearing to listen to, even if Dave had little to no interest in religion. He would still go with John to the little church up on the hill to sit on those hard pews with the stiff cushions on the bottom. Even if it didn’t mean much to him, it still meant the world to John. To believe in something so strongly that he’d attend here every week and live by principles it set for him; to believe that something out there was watching over him, something fearful, merciful and loving. It blew Dave’s mind a little bit sometimes. But that wasn’t why he went with him there; it was because it was important John. He had never fallen harder for anyone than he had John, and he wouldn’t give that up just because John had a few extra rules for his life. Some of them were irritating, like his rule of abstinence until marriage. That one was probably the toughest, the others he didn’t mind.

 Either way, somehow Dave had managed to muster up the courage to sit in Dad’s office and ask if he could marry John. It was awkward and it was nerve wracking, the air was thick and the question was heavy on his head. And a few weeks later when John said yes as he held out the silver band with those blue stones folded into the metal, Dave could hardly breathe. Everything was perfect and warm, and the summer was coming to a close with the grand date planned for February. That month seemed so far away though, especially on those nights that Dave remembered that John was so far away, sleeping alone in his bed. He just wished he could hold him.

When February did come though, everything felt as though it picked up. Suddenly Dave was being fitted for a tux and everyone in town was giggling and making little comments here and there about them getting married. Everyone knew John, known him since he couldn’t walk nor talk. They wanted to help, but it wasn’t all that big of an affair and the assistance wasn’t exactly needed. Instead, the ladies of the town threw John a bridal shower of the sort; they dubbed it instead a wedding shower. It was a definitely welcome event, seeing him come back to Dave’s house with the car filled with towels, silverware, a coffee maker, two matching robes from his dad with their initials embroidered on the pockets, and all sorts of other convenient gizmos (and some lingerie).

 When the day came though and they were swept away in the early morning hours to prepare, everything became a blur. It was all warm excitement, a flurry of things happening all at once and people shifting and hurrying around to make sure it would all be perfect. At some point he remembered Bro standing before him, straightening his tie.

“You’re shaking,” He said as he put his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders.

Dave only chuckled nervously, “I am?”

Bro shook his head and let out a laugh. His shades were off and his amber eyes were warm with something akin to parental pride. “I love you, lil man,” he hadn’t used that nickname in years. “Be good to him.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead before swatting some dust off your tux and turning on his heel to leave the room.

Dave wasn’t entirely sure when the ceremony started, nor when it ended, or what he said when the preacher told him to repeat after him. The words were all slurred together and he could recall somewhat that he had stumbled on what he said at one point, hissing out a ‘shit, wait I meant..’ as the crowd giggled behind polite hands. The only thing he could remember was John, his big blue eyes staring straight at him, a smile pressed on his lips, his cheeks flushed a gentle pink. He wasn’t sure who had decided to, but he was grateful to them, for putting those small blue flowers in his hair, forming a thin line in his hair, reaching back to his ears. Somehow it seemed that John had managed to get out of wearing the suit jacket, instead clad in a blue vest with much lighter azure accents on the pockets and trim. John’s dress shirt was blue and white striped, tucked neatly into black slacks and topped off with a blue bowtie at his neck.

            Even though the whole thing ended up a complete blur beside John, he could still replay the entire scene of John being walked down the aisle by his father. When his father kissed his cheek and went to sit down, and when the warm, gentle weight of his hand slipped to hold his.

The ceremony was over before Dave could realize it, with John stepping forward, their hands still gripping each other as they met for a gentle kiss. The crowd was cheering and clapping as they moved off of the stage and out of the church. John smiled cheekily at the people, waving at his dad in the front row who was still dabbing at his eyes discretely. Flower petals rained down around them as they started down the stairs of the church.

            He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen John’s eyes so bright.

           

            The food was delicious; the cake was elaborately decorated by John’s dad who locked himself in the house for a week to make it. Dave was certainly impressed, even John who normally refused to eat his father’s confections agreed it tasted great. In the back of Dave’s mind he was overjoyed that he’d get to take the rest of it home with himself. And John.

That thought sent something fluttering around in his chest.

            It felt like no time at all before the pair were being escorted out to the dance floor, pausing in the middle as the room grew quiet. John looked at Dave, letting his eyes flicker down to appreciate his finely pressed black jacket and red dress shirt beneath, then down to the crimson accents on the cuffs and pockets. When those brilliant blue eyes met back with Dave’s they were bright and flooded with affection.

            The music was starting as John stepped up to close the space between them, his arms going to loop around Dave’s neck. The blonde blinked for a moment before moving his arms around his waist, not even realizing what the song was until the first line had passed over his head.

            “Seriously John?” Dave didn’t bother fighting the smile that was already curling on his lips.

            A giggle fell from John’s lips as he kept the pair swaying along with the song, trying not to trip over the other’s feet. “Shut up, Dave,” He said, a smile still beaming up at him.

            Dave didn’t bother fighting with him and instead let the chorus of ‘How Do I Live?’ slip into the silence that grew between them. He knew that John had been anxious about the dance, silly as it seemed, he had gone out to get dancing lessons. For all that Dave had known the blue eyed man; he could testify that John definitely could get things done with he put his mind to it. But dancing? That was probably the one thing John would never quite get the hang of.

            A blush was dusted over John’s features when he kept stepping on his newly wed’s toes, mumbling apologizes. Dave only smiled and kept them moving over the dance floor. The weight of everyone’s eyes on them was light to the blonde, but a little more than crushing down upon John. The shortest of the pair pulled his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it as he stared down at their feet, desperately trying to shuffle correctly with Dave. The effort was admirable, but futile.

            “Here,” Dave said quietly, pausing for a moment and pulling John closer to them. “Get on my feet,” For a moment he frowned and opened his mouth to refuse, but pressed his lips closed again and shuffled his feet onto Dave’s. It was a bit awkward to try to stay balanced there, but he only tightened his arms around his waist and John kept himself pressed close to him.

            A small smile graced John’s face as they began to sway to the music again, listening to the notes and thinking of the times they did karaoke to the song as a joke with their friends. He could recall watching Con Air with Dave, trying to hide that his eyes were watering as the movie reached its climax. All of those wonderful memories all packed into a song most of the audience only vaguely recognized.

            John laid his head down on Dave’s shoulder, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his neck. The blonde could only stare down at the tangled mess of raven curls that tickled his chin and smile.

            It was crazy and it a bit terrifying as they swayed and Dave began to think all of it over again. All of those silly hoops he felt he had to jump through just to get to where he was with John right then. But it was around then that he realized he never really minded jumping through them, it was all for John. Now that he was there and John was finally his, all his, no chance of anyone else stealing him away, he couldn’t help but nuzzle into that sweet messing shock of hair. “I love you,” He murmured against his scalp.

            “I love you too, Dave,” John whispered back, a smile blossoming on his face. Dave let his eyes slip shut as they began to sway slowly, the song coming to a close. His mind was straying back to memories of that cramped old church on the hill. Of John singing those old hymns from the book, of when the pastor dropped him by accident when he was being baptized, and when they were sitting around back, plucking flowers and kissing quietly so no one would interrupt them. Those years of going by the rules to get John to just be his, truly and utterly his, and now that he had him in his arms, swaying to music just a few beats too fast for the tempo of their hearts. He couldn’t help but smile into his hair and kiss at his scalp. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended, but I really liked this request. People should request more stuff like this cuz this was fun.


End file.
